Primer beso
by Angel of broken wings
Summary: La primera vez que nuestros labios se tocan castamente con otros empieza una nueva etapa en nuestra vida. El primer beso es el inicio a una nueva vida.


El día empezaba a morir y el cielo gris se iba oscureciendo cada vez más, mientras las frías gotas de lluvia caían intermitentemente, empapando todo a su alrededor y haciendo de las calles un lugar desierto

El día empezaba a morir y el cielo gris se iba oscureciendo cada vez más, mientras las frías gotas de lluvia caían intermitentemente, empapando todo a su alrededor y haciendo de las calles un lugar desierto. El muchacho miró hacia fuera del pequeño lugar en el que se encontraba, observando a la gente caminar apresuradamente, intentando vanamente de proteger sus cuerpos del agua. Él llevaba allí ya bastante tiempo, pues el clima le impedía salir, y comenzaba a aburrirse, esperó unos minutos más, y convencido de que la lluvia no acabaría pronto salió del café resguardándose bajo un paraguas que poco podía protegerlo del viento. Caminó unas cuantas cuadras hasta finalmente internarse en un tupido bosque, camino a su casa. El trayecto fue largo y penoso, la lluvia caía ahora con mucha mayor intensidad y el aire casi arrancaba los árboles del suelo, pero él ya no podía volver atrás. Así siguió hasta que divisó al final la suave, cálida, prometedora luz de la casa que se había convertido en su hogar, cuando por fin llegó al pórtico suspiró aliviado, ¡Vaya rato endemoniado! Pero ya había acabado. Entró a la casa y descalzó sus pies, pasando silenciosamente. No se molestó siquiera en avisar su llegada, sabiendo de antemano que nadie estaría en el lugar, así que con paso cansado fue al baño y comenzó a desvestirse lentamente, para después darse una larga ducha caliente. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, pero se dio cuenta al salir que ya no estaba solo. Los otros tres habitantes de la casa también habían llegado y un delicioso olor inundaba el ambiente, haciéndolo sentirse hambriento. Se vistió y bajó, encontrándose con sus dos primos y su mejor amiga.

-Buenas noches, Honda-san.- Saludó, ignorando visiblemente a los otros dos, a quienes de cualquier manera pareció no importarles mucho.

-Buenas noches, Sohma-kun.- Contestó amablemente la castaña en cuyos ojos de zafiro se leía la dulzura y al bondad.

De esa manera transcurrió tranquilamente la cena, con unos que otros comentarios ácidos entre la rata y el gato, que en realidad eran tan comunes para ellos como respirar. Al terminar la cena el gato se levantó ágilmente, emitió un gruñido que sonó a un 'Gracias por la comida' y se retiró. Tohru sonrió como respuesta y le deseó dulces sueños. Acto seguido Shigure se levantó también, excusándose exageradamente por tener que abandonarlos y salió del comedor. Sólo quedaron Yuki y Tohru recogiendo los platos de la comida y ordenando un poco la estancia.

-Puedes ir a dormir, Sohma-kun. Yo me encargaré del resto.- Dijo amablemente la ojiazul, mientras llevaba algunos trastos al lavabo y comenzaba a enjabonarlos.

-Oh, no. No estoy cansado y quiero ayudar a Honda-san. No seré de mucha utilidad, pero seguramente puedo aligerar su trabajo.

-Es muy amable de ti- contestó la muchacha con una sincera sonrisa en el rostro, mientras enjuagaba los trastes y el joven los secaba solícitamente, ayudándole con el trabajo. La pila de platos y vasos no tardó mucho en desaparecer, y ambos adolescentes salieron de la cocina conversando animadamente y se dirigieron al piso superior. Yuki se detuvo un momento frente a su habitación y se despidió de su acompañante. Ella se despidió también y se alejó hacia su cuarto, pero a mitad del camino fue detenida por una delicada y pálida mano. Se dio la vuelta sorprendida y miró un momento dentro de los violáceos ojos que tenían una expresión indescifrable, brillante y confusa, llena de algún sentimiento que ella no alcanzaba a identificar plenamente, una mirada llena de ternura y dulzura, pero al mismo tiempo suplicante y apasionada. Después todos sus pensamientos se borraron cuando sintió unos suaves labios presionados contra los suyos.

Yuki se separó, pasmado por su propia acción y con un visible rubor en sus mejillas de porcelana. Miró otra vez a los ojos de la muchacha, temeroso de lo que podría encontrar en ellos, pero ella le rehuía la mirada con un profundo color carmesí en su cara, sin embargo había una amplia sonrisa en los rosados y castos labios.

-Yo… buenas noches… que tengas dulces sueños… eh… nos vemos mañana.-Dijo atropelladamente, a medida que su acaloramiento subía.

-Que descanses… Yuki.- Y en el corazón del ratón miles de sensaciones distintas se dispararon, apenas consciente de sí mismo a medida que se abandonaba al cálido sentimiento nuevamente descubierto ahora que había entregado su primer beso.


End file.
